Black and Blue
by TwoDaysAway
Summary: Fifty sentences about Byakuya and Rukia.


#01 – Ring

He is very self-conscious about his feminine looks so he refuses to wear jewelry, but when she gets him a ring for his birthday he wears it at all times.

#02 – Hero

Ever since he saved her from Shinsou, he's been her hero.

#03 – Memory

Every time her looks at her, memories of her sister flit through his head.

#04 – Box

When the box containing her present moves she sequels in delight.

#05 – Run

She is always amazed when he starts to run.

#06 – Hurricane

When Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki meet the resulting force rivals a hurricane.

#07 – Wings

In his eyes she has true wings, and the ability to soar towards her dreams.

#08 – Cold

Neither are as cold as they let the world believe.

#09 – Red

Both of them tried to ignore the others' wounds and both failed miserably.

#10 – Drink

She enjoys watching his elegant hands pour the tea every afternoon.

#11 – Midnight

One midnight walk changed their lives forever.

#12 – Temptation

Neither is quite sure, but she swears he gave into temptation first.

#13 – View

The view of him walking through the garden in his nightmare made him look like a different person.

#14 – Music

The rare sound of both of the laughing was music in heaven.

#15 – Silk

She didn't like dressing up but she decided to wear silk on their first date.

#16 – Cover

The sakura petals provided the cover for her escape, but she refused to leave his side.

#17 – Promise

It was an unspoken promise between them that they wouldn't bring _her_ up.

#18 – Dream

Her dreams were always unattainable, but now they were even more so.

#19 – Candle

The fire in her soul was a candle to the darkness of his heart.

#20 – Talent

Her talent was natural but he worked for his.

#21 – Silence

At first silences between them were uncomfortable, now they were openly welcome.

#22 – Journey

The journey to where they are now is long and decorated with many scars.

#23 – Fire

"There is a fire hidden deep inside you." She says one day. _And I will find it._

#24 – Strength

He considered himself to be strong, but he'd never felt as weak as when he asked her to be his wife.

#25 – Mask

It took years but she'd finally ripped off his mask.

#26 – Ice

The ice she relied on paled in comparison to the ice around his heart.

#27 – Fall

She enjoyed fall as it held a promise of winter in the air. To him it was everything he wasn't, so he despised it.

#28 – Forgotten

They don't talk about the first time they met but they haven't forgotten.

#29 – Dance

Both their shikai were like dances but together no words could describe it.

#30 – Body

Her body was far less fragile then her sister's but he treated it the same.

#31 - Sacred

His privacy was sacred but she didn't care.

#32 – Farewells

His farewell to her sister killed him inside; her farewell would kill him outright.

#33 – World

She loved taking her "brother" to the real world because he wore the tightest jeans.

#34 – Formal

He wanted a formal wedding, she urged for something a little personal.

#35 – Fever

Her hands could spread a fever over his body.

#36 – Laugh

His chuckle was rare, so hearing his laugh was a true gift.

#37 – Lies

"The lies of betrayal are the hardest wounds to heal." He advises, _Trust me._

#38 – Forever

Forever is not as long when you're in love.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Whenever he got overwhelmed she would poke and prod at his back until every muscle unwound.

#40 – Whisper

The sound was but a whisper on the wind, but it shook the very fiber of his being.

#41 – Wait

She asked him to wait for her; he promised that he would wait until the end of time.

#42 – Talk

Talk is cheap but he love the sound of her voice saying, "I love you."

#43 – Search

As she searches through her room for her stuffed Chappy bunny, he stands in the doorway with a white, fluffy toy behind his back.

#44 – Hope

Hope is a fleeting thing yet he never fails to see it in her eyes.

#45 – Eclipse

The first and last thing he wanted to hear was that and now in blotted out all else.

#46 – Gravity

The gravity of the situation lightened with her squeals of joy.

#47 – Highway

As he rushed her to the fourth division he wonders about what she had said, "It's like we get to start over and watch them walk down this highway."

#48 – Unknown

She wouldn't tell him the gender, but as she grins up at him holding their twins, he's ok with that.

#49 – Lock

The locks on their hearts were rusted with age and eventually they simply crumbled away.

#50 – Breathe

He chocked at the sight of Aizen over her corpse. "Kuya, breathe. It was just a dream." She soothes softly.

**A/N: I love these two!!**


End file.
